From the Forest
by TheGirlThatSpinsInCircles
Summary: After getting lost in the forest, Ouka discovers a boy locked inside a tree from a forbidden world. This is their life together, avoiding the troubles from both their lives and everything in between.
1. Meeting the man from within the tree

Rain. It was raining for the 100th time it seemed like. Ouka looked up at the sky and sighed. He walked home to his apartment and from his old job. "I can't believe I got fired today." He said to himself. "This sucks bad. I didn't have a chance to get my stuff out of my locker." He grumbled and kicked a rock out of the way. He was about to make it to the crosswalk a block from his apartment when he saw the construction was being done in the middle of the road.

"Hey what gives?! You guys weren't here this morning!" Ouka yelled.

"Busted sewage pipe!" One of the men wearing a bright yellow construction jacket yelled. "Had to be fixed! Find another way around!"

Ouka gripped his umbrella tight and growled. "I'm not too far from the woods, I'll just go through there and make it home." He turned right and made his way towards the woods. Ouka liked going through the woods. The way he looked at it, he could just relax and take a nice stroll and calm down. He entered the woods and it stopped raining immediately.

"Huh, weird." Ouka said as he looked up. He shrugged and put his umbrella away in his bag. He made his way through the woods and looked up at the treetops. The moon was full and the stars. He walked for about half an hour before he noticed that he was going in circles.

"Wait… Didn't I just go through here?" He mumbled. He kept walking in the same direction and came to the same place he was before. He looked up in the sky and saw that he was in the same place again. "Shit, I think I'm lost…" He felt around in his pocket and his bag. "And I left my phone at home. Great." He grumbled and turned left and started walking through the grass.

He kept walking until he came to a tree in the middle of forest. There was a black wolf sleeping next to it, it had something that looked like apple cores sprawled around him. The hole in the center of the tree was shining bright green. Out of curiosity, Ouka peeked in the hole and gasped. It was a human.

The human was male. The man was hovering in the air with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. He had black hair and his eyes were closed. Ouka kept looking at him and he eventually opened his eyes. Ouka jumped back a bit and the man looked back at him. Ouka called to him.

"Hey? Are you okay?" The man shook his head.

"What's wrong?" The man opened his mouth and pointed to it

"…You're hungry. I have some crackers from work." He opened his bag and grabbed the crackers and opened them up. He threw two into the hole and the boy grabbed them and ate them. Ouka threw a few more in the hole and the man gobbled them up in an instant.

"How about you just take the whole role?" Ouka said and threw what crackers he had left in the wrapper in the hole. The man ate them and once he got done, he flashed a small smile at Ouka. Ouka smiled back and blushed a bit.

"Y-You're welcome." He said. The man reached a hand out and it came out of the hole. Ouka backed away when the hand came out and he looked at the boy.

_Pull._ The boy mouthed.

"Pull your hand?" Ouka asked. The man nodded and Ouka grabbed his hand pulled with all his might. Ouka felt something slowly come out of the tree and he kept pulling. He kept pulling for about 3 minutes until he pulled the man out of the tree.

The man fell on top of Ouka when he came out of the tree. He rolled over off of him and tried to thank him, but a light appeared in front of him, forming a band on this neck and two more on each of his arms. He banged a fist on the ground and swore, but nothing came out.

"Ugh… Are you alright?" Ouka said and looked over the man. Ouka stood up and offered a hand to the man. The man took it and stood up. The man was taller than Ouka and had brown eyes. Ouka blushed and looked at the man. He quickly took off his hoodie and handed it the man, turning his head away. "H-Here. You take it. You need it more than me." The man took his hoodie and looked at it confused.

"Do you know how to put one on?" Ouka asked. The man nodded and put the hoddie on. "I think I have to go." Ouka said. "You can keep the hoodie." The man grabbed Ouka's hand.

_Don't leave me. _He mouthed. _Take me with you, please._

Ouka looked at the man. "Are you sure?" The man nodded. "Alright, let's try and get out of here." Ouka walked away from the tree and the wolf, holding the man's hand. The man looked back at the tree once more shook his head.


	2. Talking to the man from within the tree

They walked around the forest for a little, still holding hands. Ouka looked up at the man and gave a small smile.

"So… Do you have a name?"

The man just nodded.

"Can you talk to me?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, well…That sucks…"

The man gave a slight nod and looked to him. They walked in silence for a little until they got to the exit of the forest.

"Well, we're out now." Ouka said with a smile. "My apartment's not that far from here. We should be okay. And when we get home, I'll get you some new clothes." The man nodded and they kept walking.

Once they got to his apartment, Ouka opened up the door and they went inside. "Here we are! Home sweet home." Ouka said and they walked inside.

The man looked around the apartment and took the hoodie off and handed it to Ouka. Ouka blushed and refused to take it back.

"Y-You can keep that!" He stammered out. "Well, until I get you some pants or whatever. Just make yourself at home while I got get you some clothes."

The man nodded and put the hoodie back on and hopped on the couch, sitting almost like a dog.

"_What is up with this guy?" _Ouka thought to himself and went into his room, leaving the man in the living room alone.

Ouka went into his bed room and went into his dresser and pulled out some black shorts for the man and looked around for his phone. He found it and looked through his phone. He got a few messages while he was at work, but they were nothing special.

He walked back out and found the man splaying around with the marks on his neck and looking at them in the mirror hanging up in the room. Ouka cleared his throat and the man jumped and looked back at him quickly.

"It's fine!" Ouka said. "I got you some shorts." The man sat down and Ouka sat next to him on the couch and handed him the shorts.

"You know how to put these on?" The man looked at Ouka and nodded and put on the shorts with no problems.

"Okay, I Think I can take my hoodie back." The man was about to give it back, but he shook his head kept it on. "Oh, okay then, you can have it."

The man gave a small smile and kissed him on the head and smiled. Ouka blushed and laughed.

"Ummm…You're welcome…?" Ouka muttered out and the man tapped him on his arm.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?"

The man shook his head and pointed to the marking on his neck, Ouka looked at it confused.

"What's wrong with it? Does it hurt?"

The man shook his head and put his first two fingers on his lips, made a kissing noise and put them back down on the mark on his neck.

"What… I-I don't quite…"

The man rolled his eyes and mouthed something off. "_Kiss my Neck!"_

"Y-You want me to kiss your neck?"

The man nodded happily and smiled. Ouka looked a little confused. He just met this man a just a little while ago and now he was asking him to kiss his neck. He's never kissed anyone before. Well except for—No, we shouldn't talk about that. Ouka thought about it and shrugged.

"Alright." Ouka said. I'll do it."

The man smiled and lifted his head up, showing his neck. Ouka blushed a little and quickly laid a quick Peck on his neck. Suddenly, the mark around his neck went from black to bright white and the suddenly he thought he heard words being softly spoken. Ouka jumped back a little and suddenly the white mark vanished and the man was smiling a silly smile at him.

"W-What on earth was that…?" Ouka stammered out.

"That was you freeing me of one of my curses." The man said.

Ouka jumped back. "Y-you talked! Y-you could never…"

"I can talk now. Thank you so much… I never caught your name."

I-It's Ouka. Yours?"

"Aaron. Some call me Twink. You can call me whatever you please."

"I like Aaron. And what do you mean by "one" Of your curses?

"Well you see, I was put in that tree by someone who we shall not name right now, and I was given 5 curses to break, all of which are on my body. We broke one, so we have 4 to go!"

"Soooo…What do we have to do to break them?"

"It all depends on the situation… The only one I knew how to break was the one that made me mute…So…"

"Alright, but you can talk forever now right?"

"Yes!" Aaron said with a smile. "I owe you my life. Thank you!" He kisses Ouka on the lips and Ouka turned deep red and laughed.

"I-I think I'm going to have to tell you how things work here… not that mind but… still…"

And thus, this is how the Prince of the Scarlet forest met and fell in love with Other World Ouka. How they fell in love, that is another story.


End file.
